Abejas y flores
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Una de las misiones más peligrosas que Hanji y Levi tendrán en sus vidas ¿estarán dispuestos a aceptarla?


**Abejas y flores**

 _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo como a forma de homenaje su trabajo._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una escandalosa lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas mientras bostezaba cansada. Perezosa estiró un brazo tratando de aflojar los músculos. Su único ojo le picaba y sentía demasiado pesado el cuerpo.

–¡Deja de hacer eso!, pareces más un gato gordo que la comandante de la legión.

Hanji ignoró por completo al hombre que caminaba junto a ella. Había pasado de nueva cuenta una mala noche, y lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era pelear adormilada contra su subcomandante Levi Ackerman. Las cinco de la mañana de un lunes no era el campo de batalla propicio.

El hombre de cabellos azabache desesperado la paró en seco; y jalándola la obligó a bajar la cabeza. Velozmente comenzó a peinarla con los dedos, jalando varios mechones que estaban verdaderamente enredados. Por su parte Hanji que estaba más dormida que despierta, sólo se dignaba a dejar escapar uno que otro quejido de dolor.

–No puedo creer que sigas con los mismos malos hábitos, ¡mierda! eres la comandante, debes comportarte.

–Sí, sí mamá, ya me has regañado lo suficiente–Reclamó un poco más sobre puesta. Alejando a Levi con la mano derecha aflojó un poco el coletero que había quedado muy ajustado, y comenzaba a producirle escozor.

Él la observó cruzando los brazos con una expresión de fastidio.

–¡Oh! ¿mami está enojada? – Hanji sonrió cínica y corrió hacia él abrazándolo de forma juguetona besando su frente como lo haría alguien con un niño pequeño.

Muchas personas dependen de la cafeína, algunas otras de comidas copiosas para poder despertar bien por las mañanas. Para Hanji Zoe, la mejor manera de empezar a coordinar era molestar a Levi. Había algo en su ceño fruncido que la volvía loca, bueno un poco más de la cuenta, y la hacía empezar muy bien sus mañanas.

–¡Basta ya, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión! –Protestó desde el pecho plano de su amiga. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y sus orejas pintas de color carmesí. A veces Hanji podía pasarse un poco de la cuenta con sus mimos, él a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo un hombre.

–Está bien, señor aguafiestas– Lo soltó caminando lentamente hasta tocar la puerta de la oficina de su comandante en jefe.

Una fuerte voz masculina los llamó a entrar, y totalmente inocentes a la situación ingresaron, sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían por completo al cruzar aquel umbral.

–Comandante Hanji Zoe de la legión reconocimiento, sub comandante Levi, buenos días.

Zackly se puso de pie, y rodeando su escrituro se acercó a la pareja saludándolos con un fuerte apretón de manos.

–Buenos días comandante– Le respondió Hanji con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levi se sorprendió por el cambio que tuvo la mujer desganada de hace un momento a la alegre y jovial de ahora.

–Adelante, por favor siéntense.– Les indicó tomando su lugar –Se preguntarán porque los mandé llamar.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

El hombre de barba se relajó en su cómodo sillón observando divertido las expresiones de cuestionamiento que ambos le dirigían.

–Verán… antes ¿no les gustaría probar esta nueva variedad de té? Me ha llegado está mañana, los nobles de Rose lo han bautizado como el beso de ángel– Sacó del cajón de su escritorio un cofre de madera.

Los ojos de Levi se iluminaron, volvió su mirada a Hanji buscando aceptación.

–Será un placer, muchas gracias– Dijo ella haciendo una señal de afirmativa a su compañero.

Del miso cajón Zackly sacó una pequeña bandeja de fina porcelana floreada.

El delicioso aroma de jazmín inundó la habitación. Las tazas fueron entregadas a sus dueños. Levi pensó que no sería un día tan malo después de todo. Se dio la nota mental de pedirle a Historia una dotación de ese "beso de ángel".

–Ustedes son los nuevos encargados de la legión de reconocimiento– Dejó tu taza sobré el escritorio– o lo que queda de ella…–Desvió la vista hacia la ventana y un pensamiento sacó a colación a Erwin en su mente.

Hanji bajó la cara, fingió acomodar su parche, pero lo que hizo fue borrar una lágrima de dolor. Levi por su parte siguió serio sin despegar la taza de sus labios.

–Son desde ahora los nuevos padres de esos chicos.

–Estamos conscientes de ello– Por fin Levi decía algo.

–Estoy feliz de saber de eso–Sonrío pícaramente –Entonces no tendrán problema con lo que les voy a pedir. Es algo sumamente importante en la educación de esos jóvenes.

Hanji tragó saliva intuyendo lo que estaba por venir. Erwin ya se lo había advertido, y por despistada había olvidado lo que venía con el mes de marzo de cada año con la llegada de la primavera.

El rostro de Zackly mutó, del hombre entrado en años tranquilo y serio, parecía ahora un chiquillo feliz por su travesura del día. Había rejuvenecido muchas décadas.

–Necesito que den la clase de educación sexual a la legión.

Levi escupió el té sobre el escritorio mojando al comandante en jefe. Por su parte Hanji trató de ponerse de pie y huir, pero en un rápido movimiento Levi la pescó por el brazo.

–¡No me vas a dejar solo con esta mierda, me oyes! – Le gritó el subcomandante con los ojos totalmente desorbitados el miedo.

–¡Por dios sato! No les estoy pidiendo que tengan sexo frente a los muchachos– Zackly sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro.

–¿No creé que esos mocosos ya están lo suficientemente grandes cómo para que se les den clases de educación sexual? Ya han conocido muchos penes y vaginas en lo que va de sus vidas – La voz de Levi sonaba un poco extraña, se había quemado la garganta con la bebida.

–Comandante, no… no creo que Levi y yo seamos los más indicados para explicarles eso a los chicos– Hanji siempre había brillado por ser muy descarada, pero justo en este momento estaba más roja que una manzana.

–¿Y por qué no? Ustedes son dos adultos responsables, sus figuras de autoridad más cercanas. Los chicos confían en ustedes y los respetan. Además cualquier clase que den ustedes dos serán mejor que las que impartía de Erwin.

–¿Erwin daba clases de educación sexual? – La cara de Levi se puso verde y quiso volver el estómago.

–Sí, y eran una pesadilla– Hanji se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de no reír.

Levi arqueó una ceja de forma interrogatorio hacia ella.

-Yo nunca las presencie en persona, pero Moblit sí, era él quien hacía los dibujos para la clase.

Después de esa declaración se dejó caer a carcajada abierta.

–Si hubieras visto las caras que ponía el pobre de Moblit cuando me contaba sus travesías de la mano de Erwin. Pudiera ser que el padre de nuestro amigo fuera un excelente profesor, pero eso de dar clases no estaba en la naturaleza del cejotas.

Hanji se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde descansaba el escudo de la legión.

–Buen amigo, perdona que traicione tu confianza ahora, pero es necesario que Levi sepa lo que Erwin hacía.

Hanji se puso de pie. Alisó con rapidez la parte trasera de su gabardina. Carraspeó aclarando su garganta.

–Nunca tengan sexo porque se embazarán y morirán. No lo hagan en la posición del misionero, no lo hagan de pie o contraerán una infección mortal y morirán. No se enamoren de la misma mujer que su mejor amigo. No lo hagan con prostitutas, no lo hagan con amigos o amigas, no lo hagan con vecinos ¡y mucho menos con sus caballos!, sólo no lo hagan, ¿lo prometen? – Hanji gritó tratando de imitar la voz solemne del rubio, se había llevado ambas manos sobre los ojos para simular sus espesas cejas.

El rostro de Levi era todo un poema.

–Debes estar bromeando.

–No, no lo hace–Respondió Zaclky bajando la vista avergonzado con un tono de voz tétrico– Además esos horribles dibujos que le pidió hacer al soldado Berner, ¡demonios aún me dan pesadillas!, no le pude hacer el amor a mí mujer en semanas– Le extendió a Levi una carpeta de cuero sobre el escritorio.

Levi la tomó pensando que le estaban tomaban el pelo, abrió con cuidado y quedó impactado.

–¡Pero qué demonios es esto! – Gritó arrojando la carpeta a un paso del vomito. Hanji tomó el dibujo sorprendida.

–¡Ah!, el dibujo del herpes, pobre Moblit. Erwin lo obligó a ir a un hospital a dibujar enfermos. Bajó tanto de peso esos días y bebía como un condenado. Varias veces los Nifa, Keith y Abel me ayudaron a bañarlo en agua helada para que se le bajaran las borracheras.

–Erwin, maldito bastardo–Se dijo a si mismo Levi pensando que en ese momento arriba o abajo, donde quiera que estuviera su amigo, reía a todo pulmón de ellos.

–Levi, Hanji, no les pediría esto si no fuera verdaderamente importante. Necesitamos mantener la mente de sus nuevos reclutas en la guerra que esta por venir. No podemos permitirnos bajas por maternidad o paternidad. Ustedes tienen a lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro ejército.

Hanji se dejó caer abatida en la silla, con la mirada en el techo respondió.

–Lo haré.

Ahora la mirada de Zackly estaba posada en el hombre.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para meditar y suspirando dijo:

–Está bien, ayudaré.

El comandante suspiró aliviado, le habían quitado un peso de encima. De negarse aquel par, él mismo tendría que dar la clase.

–Sólo tengo una petición.

Zaclky sintió sudor frío bajar por su espalda, ¿cuánto dinero extra pediría Levi en su pago semanal?

–Me niego a usar ese asqueroso dibujo del herpes, de sólo verlo unos segundos siento que tengo difusión eréctil.

Hanji aguantó reír, abrazando a Levi por el hombro. Discretamente se acercó a su oído y le dijo muy bajo.

–Ambos sabemos que tú nunca pierdes la firmeza de tu espada, eres… muy eficiente.

Zackly de inmediato sospechó de lo que Hanji le dijo a Levi, pues la cara de este último estaba peor de descompuesta que cuando vio el dibujo, pero con un toque sutil de perversión, lo que demostraba que no estaba del todo incomodo con las palabras de su superior. Quiso preguntar algo, pero lo único que quería era despacharlos antes de que se arrepintieran de haber aceptado esa "peligrosa misión". Sexo y adolescentes eran un par de palabras muy peligrosas si se les juntaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bien, este fanfic me vinó a la mente al ver una de mis películas favoritas "mean girls", conocida en latinoamérica como "chicas pesadas". Inicialmente lo tengo pensado como un oneshot, pero sí me llega algo de inspiración podría escribir como le fue a los de la 104 en esa clase con Levi y Hanji como maestros de sexualidad. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.**_


End file.
